Just friends?
by cami.drc
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se conocen en un musical fuera de la escuela. Y después se dan cuenta de que van a la misma escuela y se hacen muy amigos. Después de un rato se dan cuenta que lo que sienten es más que solo amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, ojala les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Estaba en el taxi de camino al teatro cuando me llegó un mensaje de Rachel

_Kurt lo siento, pero no voy a poder llegar. Luego te explico - _R

Era de esperarse, Rachel casi no salía desde la muerte de Finn. A pesar de todos nuestros intentos por que tratara de superarlo, Rachel no volvió a ser la misma.

Al llegar fui a la taquilla para regresar el boleto de Rachel y asi tener dinero extra para comida. Estaba en la fila para comprar comida cundo vi a Sam caminando con la mirada perdida. Era extraño que Sam estuviera ahi, si claro, estaba en el coro, pero nunca creí que le gustaran los musicales.

Kurt: Hey, Sam!

Sam: Hola Kurt!

K: Qué haces aquí? No sabía que te gustaban los musicales

S: No me gustan. Solo vine porque Mercedes me obligó

K: Jajaja, ahora todo tiene sentido

S: SI, y además solo acepté porque un primo viene de visita y Mercedes me dijo que probablemente le iba a gustar venir al teatro.

K: Y si le gustó?

S: No lo se, lo estoy buscando para preguntarle. Y si no le gusta pues podríamos ir al cine y asi le probaré a Mercedes que no todos los hombre que cantan les gustan los musicales

K: El canta?

S: Si, y es muy bueno. Creo que es de familia

K: Jajaja, engreído - Dije empujandolo

S: Mira, ahi esta! - dijo señalando a un moreno, chaparro y de ojos color avellana. Traía una camisa roja, un pantalón (demasiado apretado justo en las partes debidas) de color café y un corbatín café con rojo y amarillo.

S: Blaine! Por aqui!

Blaine: Sam! - dijo empezó a caminar hacia nosotros. Saludó a Sam con un abrazo y solo se me quedo viendo con cara de confundido, y luego vio a Sam

B: El es Mercedes?

S y K: NO! No soy gay!

Blaine puso cara de alivio y luego se rio

B: Ya, porque te iba a regañar por no decirme antes que eras gay

S: No no no. Soy perfectamente hetero, al igual que Kurt - Yo solo asentí

K: Y tu, tu eres gay?...

Blaine y Sam se empezaron a reir

B: No, no lo soy

Estabamos en eso cuando llegó Mercedes

Mercedes: Hola Kurt!

K: Hola!

M: Tu debes de ser Blaine - dijo mientras estiraba la mano

B: Y tu Mercedes - dijo soltando una pequeña risa al final, la cual todos continuamos. Aunque Mercedes se vio un poco ofendida

M: Que es tan gracioso?

S: Luego te cuento

Al fin llegamos a la caja y compramos comida. Nos despedimos después de eso, ya que Sam iba a tratar de convencer a Mercedes que el haber ido al teatro era una mala idea. Yo entre a la sala y vi que había unos cuantos lugares vacíos a mi lado, uno de ellos el de Rachel y me puse a pensar junto a quienes me tocaría sentar.

Después de unos minutos empezó el musical, era una nueva versión de Cantando Bajo la Lluvia. Al parecer al director se le hicieron muy aburridas las canciones y decidió cambiar la época. Así que en lugar de que la novedad del cine era el sonido, era el 3D en IMAX.

Como a los 10 minutos de que empezó el musical llegaron los que iban al lado de mi, incluyendo el lugar de Rachel. Y me sorprendí al ver que eran Sam, Mercedes y Blaine. Sam venía con cara de niñito regañado y Mercedes con mirada triunfante. Moví la mano para que vieran que era yo, y Mercedes sonrió devolviéndome el saludo. Blaine se sentó junto a mi, después Mercedes y después Sam. Sam se veía muy gracioso con su cara de cachorrito y brazos cruzados. Mercedes simplemente agarró su mano y éste se relajó.

B: Así con que ella lo agarre de la mano se relaja?

K: Si, al parecer si. Siempre supe que Mercedes tenía poderes mágicos.

Blaine se rió, lo cual causo que una señora lo callara. Entonces fui yo el que se rió.

K: Así que si te gustan los musicales eh?

B: Si, desde chiquito. Dime que persona que está en un coro no le van a gustar los musicales. - me reí

K: Sam

B: Bueno, Sam es un caso especial.

K: Bueno si, en eso tienes razón. - otra vez me reí y esta vez el me acompaño

Otra vez nos callaron y esa vez si ya no volvimos a hablar. No nos dirigimos la palabra hasta que terminó el musical y nos despedimos. Sam ya estaba más de buenas, ya que Mercedes no le había soltado la mano. Enserio me tenía que enseñar su truco.

Al llegar a mi casa me llegó un mensaje de Rachel

_Que tal estuvo el musical? - _R

_Estuvo bien, solo que pusieron a Lina Lamont como una tipo Madonna. - _K

_Jajaja, era de esperarse. - _R

_Y me encontré a Mercedes y a Sam - _K

_A SAM?! -_ R

_Jajaja, si también fue mi primera reacción. Pero solo fue porque Mercedes y su primo lo obligaron - _K

_Su primo? - _R

_Si, vino de visita. Y a el SI le gustan los musicales - _K

_Y... Está guapo? - _R

_RACHEL! - _K

_Que?! Soy una mujer, me interesan estas cosas! _\- R

_Y entonces por que me preguntas a_ mi?_ yo no soy una mujer - _K

_No, pero eres mi mejor amigo. Se supone que me tienes que ayudar con esto, en especial para olvidar a Finn - _R

_Rachel... no lo tienes que olvidar. Solo tienes que seguir con tu vida - _K

_Si, lo se. Y está es una forma de seguir con mi vida. Asi que está guapo o no? - _R

_Jajaja tu eres todo un caso Rachel Berry - _K

_Si lo se lo se, soy única. Pero lo importante ahora es el. esta guapo o no?! - _R

_Jajaja, si supongo. _\- K

_Como que supones? A ver describemelo - _R

_Mmmm, pues es medio chaparro (mide como 1.73), tiene el pelo chino, es medio moreno, tiene los ojos color avellana... - _K

_Y le gustan los musicales, sinonimo de perfecto. Sabes, capaz y sea gay - _R

_Jajaja, creeme, no lo es_ \- K

_Y tu como lo sabes? - _R

_Jajaja. te cuento el lunes en la escuela - _K

_Aghh, escuela. No puedo creer que ya acabaron las vacaciones. -_ R

_Ya se! Ya pasamos a cuarto año! - _K

_Si... Finn nunca se podrá graduar _\- R

_Rachel, no pienses en eso. Piensa en lo orgulloso que esta de que TU te vas a graduar - _K

_Si... solo que yo quería estar ahi con el me entiendes? - _R

_Si, te entiendo - _K

_Bueno, ya me voy a dormir Kurt. Nos vemos el lunes - _R

_Si, yo tambien. Buenas noches rache - _K

_Buenas noches _\- R

* * *

Era mi primer día de clases en la nueva escuela, nunca me ha gustado ser el nuevo. Uno creería que te acostumbras después de tantas mudanzas, pero no. Los nervios siempre están ahí, y las mismas preguntas: Serán buena onda las personas? Yo les caeré bien? Ésta será la última mudanza?

La última pregunta ya la tenía respondida: NO. Porque el próximo año iba a ir a NYADA, claro si me aceptaban. Y las primeras 2 normalmente se respondían a la semana de estar en la escuela. Pero esta vez no iba a ser normal.

Iba caminando por el pasillo viendo mi horario cuando choqué con alguien. Al ver quien era con el que choqué me sorprendí.

?: Blaine? que haces aquí?

B: Kurt?

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado! Ya se que algunas fechas no estan bien, como la muerte de Finn per es un fic asi que...**

**Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CamilaRendnKlainer: si! Me llamo camila! Somos tocallas!**

**Misteriousklainer: gracias! Y si, es mi primer fic!**

**LGColferCriss: gracias leo :*! Y yo ame el tuyo!**

**_Bueno pues, aqui va el capitulo dos, a ver si les gusta. Ya lo tenía escrito pero se me borró y tuve que volver a escribirlo :(_  
**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Iba caminando por el pasillo viendo mi horario cuando choqué con alguien.

?: Por que no te fijas por donde vas?!

B: Lo siento, soy nuevo estoy perdido. Estás bien?

~Bravo Blaine, buena forma de empezar el año, chocando con personas y creando enemigos; perfecto~ Me dije a mi mismo.

Me sorprendí al ver que la persona con la que había chocado era sierto castaño que conocía de antes.

?: Blaine? Que haces aqui?

B: Kurt?

Solo nos quedamos viendo por un momento que se sintió eterno hasta que él rompio el silecio.

K: No has respondido mi pregunta - yo lo mire con cara de confundido

K: Que haces aqui? - primero no entendi bien la pregunta, no sabía si lo estaba diciendo con forma de regañarme por ser tan torpe o si lo decía con la intención de de verdad saber qué hacía ahí. Opté por la segunda.

B: Me mudé, ahora vivo en Lima - creo que le atiné por la forma en la que sonrió.

K: Yo creí que solo venias de visita

B: Si yo tambien, pero mis papás decidieron quedarse

K: Asi como asi? Y que pasa con su trabajo?

B: Por su trabajo se pueden mover tan facil de ciudad a ciudad. - kurt me miró con cara de confundido

B: Son dueños de una compañía - dije encojiendome de hombros. Nunca me sentí muy cómodo diciendole a la gente a qué se dedicaban mis papás, porque siempre lo asimilaban con que tenía mucho dinero. Lo cual me causaba muchas falsas amistades, pero Kurt no pareció darle gran importancia ya que solo asintió.

K: Y que pasa con la escuela? No creo que hayas podido cambiar tan facil de escuela

B: De hecho si, esque nos mudamos mucho. Y mis papás siempre que entro a una escuela nueva dicen que no será por mucho tiempo y que no esperen que termine el ciclo escolar en la misma escuela - otra vez me encogí de hombros; no me gustaba mentir, pero tampoco me gustaba decir que la razon por la cual me lograba cambiar de escuela tan facil, era porque mis papas pagaban un gran monto de dinero para que pudiera entrar sin problemas.

K: Que mal - no supe que contestar a eso y Kurt se puso nervioso

K: Digo no es tan malo, mas bien que bien, porque de seguro conoces muchos lugares y ademas si no no estarías aquí - yo puse cara de confundido lo cual causó que Kurt se pusiera rojo del nerviosismo

K: Pero también es malo porque nunca te quedas por mucho tiempo en un lugar y eso debe de ser complicado porque no tienes un lugar al cual llamar hogar y tampoco tendras tantos amigos y seguramente no has tenido novia porque digo, que persona quisiera salir con alguien que se mueve tanto y... - seguí con la cara de confindido, de sierta manera se veía lindo balbuceando.

K: Aghh lo siento, no se que estoy diciendo. Porque tu obviamente si tienes muchos amigos, digo yo te conoci por como 1 hora y me caiste super bien y eres muy guapo lo cual significa que de seguro si has tenido muchas novias; pero eso no significa que seas un mujeriego - empecé a reir y el se puso más rojo, si esque eso era posible

K: Ya conoces a Rachel? - dijo bajando la cabeza y señalando a una persona que estaba al lado de el. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que había otra persona ahí. Era más chaparra que yo y tenía el pelo largo y negro cortado con un flequillo, lo cual causaba que su nariz se viera bastante grande. Rachel estaba muerta de la risa y eso solo causó que yo me riera más. Le extendí la mano y me presenté, ella respondió mi saludo y me dio su nombre.

R: Asi que tu eres el famosísimo Blaine? - me rei

B: Si, ya habías escuchado de mi?

R: Si, Kurt me contó que se encontró con Sam, Mercedes y contigo en el teatro el día que lo dejé plantado. - agregó una sonrisa malevola al final, la cual respondió Kurt con una mirada asesina.

B: Así que por eso estabas solo... - Kurt puso su mano en la cabeza y levantó los hombros de forma penosa afrimando mi comentario. Yo solo asenti.

B: Asi que ustedes dos... - dije señalandolos

R y K: No!

K: Por que siempre asumes que todas la personas que estan juntas son pareja?!

Yo me reí recordando lo que sucedio en el teatro.

B: Y por que tu siempre asumes que todos los que preguntan si otras personas son gays son gays?

K: Hey! Eso solo pasó UNA vez, esta ya van dos.

Empezamos a reir, supuse que Kurt le había contado a Rachel lo sucedido en el teatro, ya que ella también rió. En eso sonó la campana

R: Bueno yo tengo que ir a historia, nos vemos luego

B y K: Hasta luego! - Kurt y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, no sabía que decir, pero Kurt salió al rescate.

K: Bueno, yo tengo que ir a matemáticas...

B: A si claro, y yo tengo que ir a... - dije sacando mi horario nuevamente, el se asomó para leerlo con migo

B y K: Matemáticas - empezamos a reir

K: Vaya, parece que el destino quería que nos encontraramos en la escuela - yo me reí tratando de disimular mi sonrojez. No entendi porque me sonroje, no entendi el motivo de mi sonrojo. No es como si me gustara Kurt, yo no era gay.

B: Si, bueno. En donde queda la clase?

K: Si quieres vamos juntos, asi te presento a los demas.

B: Si claro gracias. - entonces empezamos a caminar hacia el salón.

K: Creo que a Mr. Figgins se le olvido que había un estudiante nuevo, porque si no él te hubiera llevado a la clase

B: Si, la verdad esque nunca me ha gustado llegar al salón con el director. Mr. Figgins me sigue esperando en su oficina. - dije rascandome la cabeza

K: Jajaja, vaya, vaya, vaya. No sabía que eras así Blaine... Cual es tu apellido?

B: Anderson

K: Anderson, Blaine Anderson. Me gusta, hasta rima

B: Mmm, mi no nombre no ri...

K: No me interrumpas. Estoy en un momento de inspiración - y en eso se empezo a reir y yo con el.

Quedamos en silencio por un momento, y fui yo quien puso tema de plática.

B: Asi que, estas soltero? - Kurt me miró con cara de sorprendido.

K: Estás seguro que no eres gay? Porque solo te conozco de 2 días y ya me estas preguntando si estoy soltero. - yo me rei creyendo que era una broma, pero el se quedó serio

B: Oh, lo dices en serio? - el asintió

B: Enserio crees que soy gay?!

K: Pues no conozco muchos hombres hetero que usen pantalones ajustados y grandes cantidades de gel.

B: Hey! Estás diciendo que mi pelo es gay? - Kurt abrió la boca para contestar pero ya habíamos llegado a la puerta del salón y Mr. Figgins estaba ahí con cara de preocupado mirándonos.

Mr. Figgins (Mr.F): Oh, ahí está, Sr. Anderson! Veo que logró encontrar el salón. - dijo dirigiendose a mi, era extraño que me hablaran de Usted.

B: Si, perdón, esque iba de camino a su oficina cuando me encontré a Kurt y en eso sonó la campana y pues él también tiene clase aquí y decidió acompañarme, porque yo no quería llegar tarde a clase en mi primer día.- Kurt me miró con cara de asombrado, de seguro se debe de estar preguntando cómo se me hace tan fácil mentirle al director. Pero lo que él no sabe es que casi toda mi vida está basada en mentiras.

Mr.F: Oh, muy bien. Es bueno que trate de encontrar formas de solucionar los problemas que se le presentan, pero no creo que una de esas formas sea el Sr. Hummel.

No creo que el sea muy buena influencia sobre usted. - eso último me lo dijo en secreto, me pregunto a qué se referiría Mr. Figgins; Kurt me parecía una buena persona.

K: Tranquilo Mr. Figgins, - Kurt puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros lo cual me causó un escalofrío- el Sr. Anderson está en buenas manos. - y depués me regaló una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar más que devolversela.

Mr.F: Eso espero, bueno, ya entren al salón. Yo voy a presentar al Sr. Anderson ante la clase.

Entramos al salón y Mr. Figgins me presentó al profesor y a la clase.

El resto de las clases fueron normales, no compartía todas con Kurt así que algunas las tuve que encontrar por mi cuenta. Cuando me tocó historia estaba realmente perdido. Y entonces decidí parar a una persona para pedirle indicaciones...

* * *

Estaba caminando hacia la cafetería cuando Rachel llegó de un brinco a mi.

R: Así que lo acompañaste hasta metemáticas?

K: Asi es

R: Y nunca se te ocurrió mencionarme?

K: No, estaba más concentrado pensando en él

R: A no Kurt, no es buen momento para salir del closet. Y menos por una persona que tu MEJOR amiga vio primero!

K: Que? Rachel, no estoy saliendo del closet! Y además, si si lo estiviera haciendo, técnicamente YO lo vi primero.

R: Bueno, pero yo fui la primera en decir que estaba guapo. - nos empezamos a reir y luego quedamos un rato en silencio

R: Así que a que te referías con que estbas concentrado pensando en él.

K: A, a que es un mentiroso muy bueno.

R: Por que lo dices?

K: Porque le mintió a Mr. Figgins sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. - Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y yo asentí- y Mr. Figgins no se dio cuenta! Estoy muy seguro de que me mintió en algun momento a mi y no me he dado cuenta. ¡¿Y si mintió sobre su gusto por los musicales?! Que pasa si solo acepto quedarse por molestar a Sam?

R: De todas las cosas que ha hecho y dicho, eso es lo que más te preocupa? Que pasa si es gay? Eso significa que no tengo oportunidad con el...

Tina: Ay Rachel, no tendrías oportunidad con el aunque tu y el fueran los únicos seres vivos que quedan sobre la tierra.

K: Y hola Tina - dije rodando los ojos. La asiática me saludo con los dedos como si lo que acabara de hacer no era grosero.

R: De que estás hablando? Ni si quiera sabes sobre quien estamos hablano!

T: Claro que si lo se...

K: Rachel, cuando vas a aprender que Tina siempre se mete a oir las conversasiones de los demás? De seguro estuvo oyendo toda nuestra conversasión.

T: No toda, solo las partes interesantes. Por ejemplo, Kurt, segun yo ya habías salido del closet. Si no por que trajiste esa falda a la escuela?

K: Que no es una falda! Es un traje típico irlandés.

T y R: Es una falda Kurt - cruce mis brazos ofendido, como pueden decir eso? Si Rachel fue la que me dijo que me fuera dizfrasado de irlandés!

T: Bueno, ese no es el punto. El punto es que Blaine nunca va a salir con tigo

R: Y que te hace pensar eso?

T: Blaine y yo vamos a salir.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado mi continuació y si si, de seguro les va a encantar este fic: s/10558221/1/It-is-not-over**

**espero sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, lo siento MUHISISISISISISISISISIMO! No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, acabo de volver a la escuela y las materias estás difíciles así que escribo entre clases y en los recreos! No prometo nada, pero espero estar más activa. Eso si, no pienso dejar el fic! Ojalá y ustedes no me vayan a abandonar :( **

**FYI: B-_Blaine_, K-_Kurt,_ T-_Tina_, R-_Rachel_, Mr.F-_Mr. Figgins_, Br-_Brittany_, M-_Mercedes_, S-_Sam_**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a LGColferCriss que me estuvo insistiendo mucho en que ya publicara este capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 3

R: Y que te hace pensar eso?

T: Blaine y yo vamos a salir.

R y K: Que?! - Rachel y yo quedamos boquiabiertas.

T: Si, lo conoci hace rato y quedó fascinado por mis encantos. - Rachel y yo nos quedamos sin habla pero al parecer Tina no lo notó.

T: Estaba perdido y me pidió indicaciones, y adivina su sorpresa al enterarse que íbamos a la misma clase! Hablamos en el camino, él me contó que se acababa de mudar aquí y lo bien que se la estaba pasando. Nos sentamos juntos en historia y al terminar la clase nos quedamos los dos solos, y se veía tan nervioso pero tan lindo. Y entonces me pidió mi telefono con el pretexto de que así me podía escribir cada vez que se perdiera, pero yo se que me va a invitar a salir. - En eso salí de mi trance

K: O sea que NO te ha invitado a salir; solo te pidió tu teléfono.

T: Solo?! Solo?! Para ser el hombre con más pegue de la escuela debes de saber que la frase "pedir tu numero" no queda con la palabra "solo". - Tina tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo. Blaine llevaba menos de un día en la escuela y ya todas las chicas babeaban por el. Algo que me costó a mi mucho tiempo lograr. De seguro era porque es el niño nuevo, carne fresa. Llama mucho la atención, pero después de un rato se pasa. Y como estaba empezando a pedir números, ese rato iba a ser muy corto.

R: Pero no crees que SOLO te pidió tu telefono para llamarte en caso de que se perdiera, como dijo?

T: Ay, Rachel. Cuando vas a aprender que los hombres siempre ponen pretextos para cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Por ejemplo: si te invitan a su casa a "estudiar", te estan invitando a estudiar su cuerpo.

R: Hey! Eso no es cierto! Finn me invitaba mucho a horas de estudio cuando estábamos juntos, y estoy segura de que no lo hacía con esa intención.

K: Rachel, lamento decirte esto pero; Finn si usaba eso como pretexto para que ustades fajaran. Yo le enseñé el truco. - Rachel se quedó congelada, como si acabara de decirle que Santa no existe, y me sentí muy culpable.

T: Ves! No me puedes decir que en esas horas se estudio nunca hubo acción entre ustedes dos. - Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró y miró hacia el piso.

T: Bueno, ese no es el punto. El punto es que... - en eso una voz familiar dice.

B: Tina! No has contestado tu telefono y no me esperaste como quedamos - después nos ve con cara de sorprendido y dice.

B: Oh! No sabía que ustedes se llevaban con Tina - Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo pero Tina la interrumpió.

T: Si, perdón Blainie. Esque los vi y los vine a saludar, ya que no nos vimos en el verano. - Blanie? Lo conoció hace 1 hora y ya le puso apodo?

B: Ya, con razón. - hubo un momento de silencio y luego yo dije

K: Y para que le estabas llamando a Tina?

B: Para saber donde estaba la cafetería, dijo que la podía llamar cada vez que me perdiera.

R: A, así que ella te dio su telefono en caso de que te perdieras

B: Exacto, Tina es muy amable - dijo volteando a ver a Tina con una sonrisa y Tina se sonrojó. Eso explicaba todo. Yo sabía que Blaine no era ese tipo de personas, y si lo fuera, obviamente a la persona que le hubiera pedido el número sería Quinn o Santana, no Tina. Rachel puso cara de satisfecha y me volteó a ver.

R: Bueno, nosotros vamos a sentarnos con los del coro.

B: Oh! Tienen un coro aqui?

T: Si, y somos bastante buenos

B: Somos? Tu también estás en el coro Tina?

T: Si, y Kurt y Rachel también. - Rachel y yo asentimos

B: Que padre! Creen que me pueda sentar con ustedes? Y así voy conociendo a los del coro.

R: Te quieres meter?

B: Si, he estado en todos los coros de mis escuelas anteriores. Me gusta mucho cantar.

K: Bueno, pues si cantas igual que Sam, yo creo que quedas fácil.

B: Espera, Sam va a esta escuela?

K: Si, no lo sabías?

T: Conoces a Sam?

B: Si, es mi primo.

T: Sam es tu primo?!

B: Si, es lo que acabo de decir...

T: TU eres el primo de Sam?! - dijo señalandolo con los ojos abiertos.

R: Si, es lo que acaba de decir Tina! Por qué es tan difícil de creer?

T: Porque él es el primo de Sam - dijo señalandolo con las dos manos y volteando a ver a Rachel como si tratara de hacerla entender algo, como si acabara de hacer el mayor descubrimiento de su vida. Y al parecer Rachel entendió porque abrió la boca y gritó

R: TÚ eres EL primo de Sam! - Blaine y yo teníamos una cara de confundidos enorme y solo nos volteamos a ver.

R: Digo, tu eres el primo de Sam

K: Ok... Fingiré que eso no pasó...

B: Si... Yo también...

R: Oh mira ahí está Santana! - y al terminar decirlo se fue corriendo y Tina tras de ella.

B: Ok, fingiré que eso no es raro

K: Si... nunca he entendido el lenguaje de las mujeres

B: Si... - Hubo un silencio incómodo que duró como 1 minuto hasta que Blaine dijo

B: Bueno, y la cafetería?

K: Ah, sierto. Esta aquí adelante, te llevo.

B: Gracias - No hablamos durante el camino, porque yo estaba más concentrado pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. A qué se habrán referido las chicas antes? Rachel ya sabía que era primo de Sam, por qué se habrá sorprendido? Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando alguien tapó mis ojos.

?: Adivina quién soy - dijo con una voz juguetona, me volteo y miro sus ojos

K: Hola amor - le doy un beso que profundiza al instante, abre la boca y yo aprovecho para meter mi lengua y saborear toda su boca mientras me imita. Bajo mis manos al inicio de su trasero y empiezo a mover mi mano derecha en circulos sobre todo lo largo de su espalda, mientras juega con mi pelo. Nos separamos después de un momento para tomar aire.

?: Extrañaba tus besos - dice con los ojos todavía cerrados

K: Y yo te extrañaba a ti Britt - nos volvemos a unir en un beso y en eso alguien tose recordándome que no estamos solos y Brittany se aleja de mi voltea a ver a Blaine y me dice en el oído mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja

Brittany: Quién es el? - volteo a ver a Blaine y digo

K: Oh, el es Blaine. Es nuevo - Blaine extiende su mano y Brittany se aparta de mi para darle la mano

B: Mucho gusto

Br: Igual

K: Es primo de Sam. - en eso se le cambia la cara a Brittany, pone cara de curiosidad

Br: Eres primo de Sam?

B: Si, por que todas dicen lo mismo?

Br: Ya has visto a otras?- Blaine asiente - Y ellas te dijeron lo mismo que yo? - otra vez asiente y a Britt se le ilumina la cara - O sea que tu eres EL primo de Sam! - lo dijo señalándolo con las dos manos.

K: Si, el es el primo de Sam. Hay algún problema con eso? - dije medio molesto

Br: SI!- grita y luego se para a pensar y dice - Digo, no. Ammmm. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego unicornio - dice besandome de piquito y yendose

K: Que te pasa? Nos acabamos de ver! - se voltea y grita

Br: Luego te explico y tendremos sexo de chisme! - con eso se voltea y empieza a caminar. Siempre me ha gustado ver como se mueve su cola de caballo de un lado a otro, como si fuera una extremidad más en su cuerpo.

B: Así que no estás soltero - en eso me despertó de mi trance

K: Que? A, si. Tengo novia - el se rio

B: Si, yo y toda la cafetería se dieron cuenta de la forma en la que se besaban. - dice volteando a ver mi cabeza, automáticamte me empiezo a peinar. Sentí mi cara caliente, me habré sonrojado? Eso no tiene sentido, nunca me había sonrojado porque me dijeran que besé a Britt. Es más, siempre presumía que podía llegar a tercera base con ella en el pasillo sin que me reprochara. Blaine solo se rio y yo me rei con el, no se de que, pero su risa era contagiosa. Cuando dejamos de reir dijo

B: Y que es eso de sexo de chisme? Yo solo conocía el sexo de reconciliación y de enojo

K: Ah si, - dije rascando mi cabeza y encogiendo mis hombros - usamos cualquier excusa para tener sexo. Como sexo de clase de química, sexo de escuela, sexo de palomitas, sexo de chisme...

B: Así que eres un hombre ocupado - dice empujandome juguetonamente, lo cual causo que me riera y volviera a mi estado de fanfarrón

K: Se podría decir - empecé a reir y Blaine me acompañó. Me gusta su risa; la forma en la que sonrie, en la que se mueven sus hombros y como se le rasgan los ojos... Podría pasarme horas oyéndolo reir sin artarme, el sonido era hermoso y relajante... Qué estoy diciendo?! Sueno como si estuviera enamorado de Blaine! Yo no soy gay! Cambio de tema rápidamente esperando que no se de cuenta de la forma en la que lo estoy mirando.

K: Bueno, ahí está la mesa del coro. Vamos? - dije señalando a una mesa y empezando a caminar en esa dirección

B: Si claro; pero primero - dijo agarrando mi brazo, lo cual hizo que me volteara instantaneamente - no crees que deberíamos ir por comida primero?

K: A si claro, la comida. Se me había olvidado - dije poniendome rojo, sintiendo caliente donde Blaine me había agarrado - no se que pasa conmigo. Estoy muy distraído

B: Ja! Yo también lo estaría después de ese beso y pensando que voy a tener sexo de "chisme" - dijo en forma de burla

K: Ja ja ja, que gracioso. - dije con sarcasmo, y Blaine soltó una pequeña risa

B: Bueno, vamos por comida. - empecé a caminar y Blaine me siguió

* * *

En el camino a la fila de la cafetería pude notar la marca de labial rojo que tenía Kurt en su oreja, pensé en decirle algo pero luego pensé en lo gracioso que serían las caras de las personas al ver esa marca. Así que me quedé callado.

K: Yo solo quiero ensalada, por favor

B: Ah, eres vegetariano?

K: No - se acercó a mi para decirme algo en el oido - pero la carne que sirven el primer día es la que sobró del año pasado

B: Yo también por favor - Kurt se rió y siguió caminando. No me había fijado en la manera en la que caminaba hasta ahora, mueve mucho la cadera y... WOW! Que trasero más grande tiene! Es com perfectamente redondo y esponjado y se ajusta perfectamente en su pantalón. Me pregunto si se habrá puesto ese pantalón por esa razón. Quito ese pensamiento de mi cabeza inmediatamente, por que me habré fijado en eso? No suelo fijarme en el trasero de los hombres. Estaba pensando eso cuando Kurt se detiene de repente y grita

K: Quinn! Hola! Cómo has estado? Cómo te fue en vacaciones? - me quedé petrificado por un momento

Quinn: Hola Kurt! Muy bien de hecho, estuve aquí todas las vacaciones y - en eso me voltea a ver y también se queda callada

K: Quinn? - la voltea a ver con cara de confundido y luego ve que me esta viendo a mi y dice - a, el es nuevo. Se acaba de mudar aquí, se llama -

Q: Blaine

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado! Y otra vez mil perdones! Espero sus reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón, perdón y mil perdones! No he abandonado el fic! Simplemente no he tenido tiempo de escribir! Les prometo no abandonarlo pero no les puedo prometer que actualizare muy seguido. Tratare de escribir lo mas posible cuando tenga tiempo. **

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo 4**

* * *

Capitulo 4

K: Quinn? - la volteó a ver con cara de confundido y luego vio que me estaba viendo a mi y dijo - a, el es nuevo. Se acaba de mudar aquí, se llama -

Q: Blaine

K: Que? - ella y yo nos quedamos viendo; ella empezó a analizarme como si no me conociera. Yo no pude evitar verla de arriba para abajo muchas veces; cambió mucho. Ya no tiene lentes ni braquets, tiene el pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo, y trae puesto el uniforme de las porristas. Jamás creí que la volvería a ver, y mucho menos en un uniforme de porristas. Creo que se pintó el pelo, porque no la recuerdo con pelo rubio. Y también noto su nariz diferente, se la habrá operado? - esperen, ustedes se conocen? - preguntó Kurt señalandonos; yo lo ignoré y dije

B: Lucy?

Q: No me llames asi Blaine

B: Perdón, se me olvido - dije agachando la cabeza

Q: Que haces aqui? - me dijo con un tono enojado

B: Me mudé, ahora voy a esta escuela - dije, tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

Q: Y hay alguna razón por la cual hayas elegido esta escuela de todas las que hay en el mundo? - lo dijo ahora mas enojada

B: Lucy, te juro que - me miro feo y vi un destello de tristesa que fue remplazada rápidamente por enojo, y me di cuenta de mi error - Quinn. Quinn, te juro que yo no tenía idea de que estabas aquí. - me miró con cara de dolida y vi que le estaba cayendo una lágrima por la mejilla. Ella también se dio cuenta y se la quito de inmediato y fingió una sonrisa, como yo ya la había visto hacer muchas veces.

Q: Bueno, Blaine - dijo mi nombre con tono feo - , espero que te guste la escuela. Y Kurt - dijo volteandolo a ver. No me acordaba de que estaba ahi, tenía la cara en shock; salió de su trance cuando Quinn le habló - espero que ayudes a Blaine a incorporarse a la escuela facilmente. - me volteó a ver con cara dolida - y que le enseñes con quienes le conviene juntarse, porque tiende a equivocarse. - al decir eso se fue corriendo de ahi. No pude evitar sentirme mal por ella, ¿como pude ser tan idiota?

K: Ok, me podrías explicar que fue eso?

B: Mmm?, a perdon, que dijiste?

K: Dije que quiero que me expliques por que Quinn-Insensible-Fabrey se fue llorando?

B: Quinn-Insensible-Fabrey? - sacudi la cabeza tratando de quitarme la idea de la cabeza - Mejor ni pregunto. Sabes, mejor olvidalo. Vamos a comer ok? - empecé a caminar hacia la derecha con convicción y no me di cuenta de que me hablaban hasta que sentí que me jalaban del brazo y me obligó a girarme.

K: Es por aquí - dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la izquierda y empece a andar hacia esa dirección

K: No creas que te safarás de esto tan facil, Anderson - me volteé al escuchar que me llamaba por mi apellido.

K: Si, recuerdo tu apellido y te llamaré así porque estoy tratanda de llamar tu atención para que me digas que pasó y de dónde conoces a Quinn.

B: Si Quinn no quiso contarles eso, yo no tengo derecho a hacerlo. - y al decir eso me volteé y empecé a caminar de nuevo.

De todos las escuelas en el mundo, tuve que terminar en la misma que Quinn. Después de todos estos años; yo ya había superado esa parte de mi vida. No creí que ella seguiría dolida. Escuché unos pasos detrás de mi

S: Blainey? - me volteé al escuchar mi apodo solo para encontrarme a Sam parado junto con Mercedes - Blainey! Qué haces aquí? Te transferiste? Por qué no me dijiste? Cuándo lo decidieron? Y otra vez, POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?! - Mercedes puso una mano sobre su hombro y se relajó; esa chica tiene que enseñarme si truco.

M: Sam, tranquilo, no lo has dejado contestar ninguna de tus preguntas. - Sam inhaló y me volteó a ver esperando que le contestara. En otras circunstancias me habría reído de lo gracioso que se veía Sam insistente, pero todavía seguía en shock por lo de Quinn.

B: Si, me transferí - dije con mi mejor sonrisa falsa - mis papás lo decidieron la semana pasada. No te dije porque no sabía que ibas aquí, tenía planeado decirte en la próxima reunión familiar, como una sorpresa.

S: Bueno, te acepto eso. Supongo que te vas a meter al coro no? Mercedes y yo estamos ahí

K: Si, y yo también Sam, no lo olvides. - ya me había olvidado de la existencia de Kurt a mi lado y al parecer Sam tampoco lo había notado porque dio un saltito

S: Kurt! No vuelvas a hacer eso!

K: A hacer que? Ser ignorado por completo por ustedes?

S: No! A hacerte invisible y luego aparecer de la nada! - yo me empecé a reir creyendo que era sarcasmo

S: De que te ries?

B: Oh, es enserio?

S: Claro que es enserio! - Kurt volteó a ver a Mercedes con cara de "enserio estás saliendo con este tipo?" y Mercedes encogió los hombros.

B: Si sabes que Kurt no puede volverse invisible, verdad? No es como si tuviera ese poder

S: Claro que lo tiene! Y esta no es la primera vez que usa su poder de invisibilidad!

K: A si - dijo algo ofendido - que otras veces he usado mi poder de invisibilidad?

S: Cuando recien me uní al club, lo usabas casi todo el tiempo y solo lo desactivabas cuando te ponías a cantar o tenías algo que decir. - Kurt lo estaba viendo feo, y hasta yo me sentía intimidado por esa mirada - Si, y luego, en los vestidores. Aparecías atras de mi de la nada. Solo que dejaste de usarlo mucho cuando empezaste a salir con Brittany - se inclinó hacia mi y me susurró - yo creo que es porque no puede volverse invisible con ella - y se fue alejando asintiendo.

Yo quiero mucho a mi primo, pero algunas veces puede ser MUY estupido.

K: O sea que lo que me estás diciendo es que nadie me veía hasta que empecé a salir con Britt? - Sam asintió

S: Y cuando cantabas, ahí todo el mundo te podía ver. - Kurt tenía una cara de perra enojada y parecía que iba a estallar

M: Sam, lo que acabas de decir no es algo bonito. Pídele perdón a Kurt

S: Pero que hice?

M: Tu sabes lo que hiciste, ahora pídele perdón. - Sam encogió los hombros y dijo con voz de niñito castigado

S: Perdón por revelarle al mundo tu superpoder, te prometo que no le diré a nadie más. - todos lo volteamos a ver confundidos, mi primo en serio tenía que dejar de leer tantos comics.

K: Okay, fingiré que todo esto no acaba de pasar. - iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Kurt me interrumpió - PERO no creas que te salvas de contarme lo de Quinn, Blaine

M: Que cosa de Quinn?

B: No es nada

K: Quinn conoce a Blaine de antes; y cuando los fui a "presentar" ella practicamente empezó a llorar por verlo.

M: Espera, tu conoces a Quinn? - dijo señalándome

B: Ammmm - Mercedes me interrumpió

M: Tu eres ese primo! - dijo casi celebrando su descubrimiento y volteando a ver a Sam, que estaba concentrado picando a Kurt para ver si se hacia invisible.

M: Oh mi dios! - se quedó callada un segundo analizando la situación - TU eres ESE primo - esta ves lo dijo como con repugnancia - me tengo que ir - se giro y se fue casi corriendo

K: Mercedes! No te vayas! Por que todas se van cuando se enteran de eso!? - pero Mercedes ya se había ido.

Así que por eso se iban las chicas cuando se enteraban que era el primo de Sam; sabían lo de Quinn. Pero sigo sin entender como Quinn supo que Sam era mi primo; digo, no nos parecemos en nada. Tenía que hablar con Quinn seriamente de todo esto. Y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

* * *

Ya me había hartado de ser ignorado por todos, así que decidí irme y buscar a Brittney para tener ese sexo de chisme y relajarme un poco.

Invisible? Yo?! Yo no podía ser invisible! Yo era el hombre más codiciado en todo McKinley! Hasta algunos hombres me querían! Y Puck y yo prácticamente competíamos para ver quién iba más veces a la oficina de Mr. Figgins en le bimestre! Yo, Kurt Hummel, no podía ser invisible. Sam era verdaderamente estúpido si creía que YO era invisible.

Empecé a caminar hacia el salón de química cuando escuche a personas hablando.

?(1): Ya se! Lo puedes creer?

?(2): No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a venir aquí

?(3): En serio crees que él sabía que ella estaba aquí?

?(4): Yo solo se que ahora tengo más ganas de llevarmelo a la cama.

No alcancé a distinguir las primeras voces, pero la última definitivamente era Santana. De qué estarían hablando? Más importante aún, de quién?

?(2): Santana! Cómo puedes decir eso sabiendo lo que pasó?

Santana: Cómo puedes NO decir eso sabiendo lo que pasó?

?(1): No puedo creer lo poco sensible que eres, Santana

Sa: Pues créelo, porque así soy

?(3): Bueno, pero aquí lo importante no es él; sino Quinn. Cómo creen que reaccione cuando lo vea?

Quinn?! Estaban hablando de Quinn?! Y de un "él"?! Será Blaine? Ellas sabrán lo que pasó entre Quinn y Blaine?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya se que me salí del tema de la formación del "bromance" entre Blaine y Kurt; pero quiero meterle un poco de misterio al fic...**

**Asi que, que creen que haya pasado entre Quinn y Blaine? Denme sus teorías! (Capaz y escoja una) **

**Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
